D Gray Malestrom
by kyuubi-no-kage-kitsune
Summary: What if Naruto had training, innocence, the Kyubi, and joined the Dark Order? Look out world here comes Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. please review my first fic, rated m for future events and paranoia
1. prolouge

_**Disclaimer: Kyubi-no-kage-kitsune does not own D. Gray Man or Naruto. THIS IS FANFICTION!**_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

Emphasized words or statements

"**Demon/Akuma/Summon/Innocence activation call/Really pissed off person/ technique/surprised speaking**"

'_**Demon/Akuma/Summon/Crazy inner person/surprised thinking**_'

: Prologue:

Naruto Uzumaki lay bleeding in the waters of the Valley of the End. The fist sized hole in his chest filling with water. He was dying, he knew it, the Kyubi knew it, he knew she knew it, because of the yelling, screaming, and swearing directing at him by her, even the nearby animals knew it.

'_Heh…so this is how I die, not even my innocence or Kyu-baka can save me… this sucks… Oh! Kaka-sensei has come to collect my corpse_,' were Naruto's thoughts as he sensed his teacher arrival.

"Naruto…I'm so sorry…" Kakashi said as he checked the half blond half red headed thirteen year olds body for a pulse. Discovering the fading pulse, he quickly shifted the boy out of the water and slung him across his back and performing a set of hand seals the two disappeared in a swirl of leafs.

: Miles away- front gate- Konohagure no Sato:

Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tsunade Senju, Shizune, Jaraiya, Iruka Umino and Rin Inuzuka waited for the final member of the "Sasuke Retrieval Team" to return. Sakura and Ino waited for their beloved Sasuke-kun, while the other waited for Naruto.

A swirl of leafs alerted them of a new presence, inside of the miniature tornado was two figures, one standing, the other being held piggy back. The standing figure was Kakashi; he quickly rushed to Tsunade and carefully shifted the vulnerable body off his back and into her arms. "Please Hokage-sama I don't know how much longer he will live in his current state." Kakashi begged of Tsunade, who holding the boy tighter to her ample bosom, and then signaled the other medical professionals. The three adult females rushed to the hospital.

The two girls rushed to Kakashi. "Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"The traitor was long gone by the time I got there," he replied.

The two girls fell to their knees and began to cry.

"Kakashi, let's go and wait for Naruto to recover." Jaraiya called to his fellow white haired male. The two left walking slowly through the village headed towards the hospital, hoping the half blond would make it.

: Naruto's Mindscape-Kyubi's cage:

"Well fox looks like we're dying." Naruto called from the recliner positioned in front of the large cage while the Kyubi rested herself on the water bed inside her cell, leaning on one arm, her red kimono showed her creamy legs while her red fox ears stood atop her head, her nine red tails flowed behind her.

"**Urusai, Baka-ningen, the blond woman, her aides, the innocence in your body, and my beautiful self are healing your pathetic carcass right now.**" She said as she glared at the bars of her prison. "**I still can't believe you have five**__**different ****innocence in your body.**"

"I only have four innocence not five."

"**That necklace is bonded to your torso now; it is an innocence… so five innocence.**"

"Ugh…damn it more practice with a new power. *Sigh* Oh well it'll just make me stronger."

"**What do you want, while you heal?**"

"Tell me more about mom."

"**Fine…**" she said as she began to tell the boy more about his mother, her previous Jinjuriki.

: Real world-Hospital-Operating room:

Tsunade quickly took off the half redheaded boy's cloak and arm bindings. What she saw astounded her. In each arm, just below the shoulders joints; were crosses made from some green crystals that were embedded in his flesh. A familiar power emanated from the gems. The necklace she had given him was embedded in his torso just below the collarbone. The medics gasped at the sight before them. Recovering from the shock, they remove his hiate-ate and his pants, the women gasped yet again, as another cross was embedded into his forehead, and the two half crosses embedded in each leg, about half way up each calf, on the outside. The five crystals radiated a strange yet familiar power.

They quickly began to use their most powerful medical jutsu to heal the wounds, but they noticed that the process was going about three times faster than it normally would. They thought on it for a moment, the Kyubi was probably trying to save its own hide, but the gems seemed to be healing him as well.

Hours seemed to fly by as the women worked tirelessly on healing the half blond.

After bandages had been wrapped around his body, covering the scar left behind from the wound as well as the strange gems that were conjoined with his body.

He slept wrapped up like a mummy, while his friends and comrades sat worrying about him, waiting for him to awaken.

: Hospital room 207-Naruto's personal hospital room-three days since the operation ended:

Tsunade was sitting next to the boy's bed; she was drifting off to sleep. Naruto's mismatched eyes snapped open, one a beautiful sapphire, the other a dazzling emerald, startling Tsunade and causing her to fall out of her chair. Naruto's eyes started blinking at a rapid pace; trying to become accustomed to the bright light, and the sterile white surroundings.

Tsunade quickly righted herself, and began to check Naruto over for any improperly healed injuries. "You had us worried there Naruto," she said after finishing her check up. "What are those crystals you have embedded in your skin?"

Naruto reached up with one bandaged hand and tapped his throat. Tsunade quickly called the others into the room, saying that Naruto had awoken, and to get him some water. Kakashi, Rin, Jaraiya, Shizune, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Lee walked in, most wheeling in either Kiba, Neji, or Choji, while Shikamaru walked in with a glass of water. Shikamaru handed the glass to Naruto and the bandaged boy gulped it down greedily. After finishing the azure liquid and smacking his lips together, he then set the glass down next to a dying plant on his bedside table. Turning to the group he sighed.

"What question do you want me to answer first?"

"The question about the gems," Shizune, Rin, and Tsunade said all at once.

"Those are called innocence; they are fragments of an age old item called 'The Humans' Innocence', they take up residence in… a vessel, either an item, called an equip, or in a person, called a parasite. "

"What do they do?"

"Depends on what they choose to do, they are weapons, and shields. Some heal others destroy."

"Yours heal you, don't they?"

"Yes, but that is not their primary function. That and I have to eat a lot to store up the energy to use them."

"What does innocence do?"

"Innocence is a weapon, as I said earlier."

"A weapon?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, Innocence exists to destroy dark matter."

"Dark Matter?" questioned Gaara.

"Dark emotions give form."

"How does this… innocence destroy this… dark matter?"

"Dark matter is turned into a 'machine' by a man called 'The Earl of Millennium', this 'machine' is called an 'Akuma', the Akuma is powered by a human soul called back to the land of the living by a loved one of the deceased, the Akuma is then a slave to the Earl, and they get stronger by killing people, but as they grow stronger their soul is tormented to greater and greater proportions, the only way to kill the Akuma and save the soul is to destroy the body with innocence."

"How can crystals destroy an 'Akuma'?" asked Kiba.

"Like this," Naruto said as he stretched out his right arm. "**Dark Ripper: Activate!**" The crystal in that arm began to glow, and the bandages were shredded, as his arm turned solid black, his fingers lengthened into claws, and a green fire like substance sprouted from his wrist, giving the arm an eerie appearance, though the glowing cross in his upper arm added to the intimidation factor.

"W-what d-does it d-do?" asked an obviously surprised Asuma.

"I'll show you. Shizune there should be a scroll in my pants pocket, can you get it out for me?"

"Hai," was her response, as she reached into the pair of black pants that lay folded on the chair next to her. "Here," she said as she passed him the scroll.

Naruto carefully opened the scroll, which revealed multiple storage seals, silently selected one, he pushed chakra into it, all with one hand, and a puff of smoke appeared, from that smoke Kubikiri Hocho, the head chopping cleaver, was revealed. Tenten gasped. He placed his right hand over the blade, "This is one of Dark Ripper's abilities. **Dark Ripper: Absorb**!" The blade was sucked into the arm. Tenten gasped yet again.

"That it?" asked Kiba rudely.

Naruto smirked darkly. "**Dark Ripper: Transform: Kuroi Kubikiri Hocho!**" the lower arm transformed into a solid black version of Kubikiri Hocho's blade, with green fire traveling down the blunt edge of the blade, while the inside of the hole, close to the blade's tip, was also filled with the green fire. Tenten gasped for the third time in the last five minutes, Naruto shot her a strange look. "That is another one of Dark Ripper's abilities."

"Do the others do the same?" asked Rin.

"Same? No. Similar? Yes."

"Well, what do they do?" asked an impatient Jaraiya.

Sighing Naruto called out, "**Dark Ripper: Deactivate!**" his arm returned to normal, he then called out "**Chain Creator, Hiraishin, Daemon Mask: Activate!**"All the bandages were shredded. His left arm transformed into a silver/grey version of Dark Ripper, with the only other exception that the green fire was produced from the shoulder instead of the wrist. His legs turned golden and took on the appearance of a puppets legs, were covered in urethral lighting. His face turned pale and gaunt, his teeth turned into sharp fangs, and a solid black visor descended to cover his heterochromic eyes. "**Single Chain: Dance!**" a single ghostly chain shot out of his arm and swayed like a snake. "**Hiraishin: Teleport!**" he disappeared in a flash of golden light, and he reappeared on the standing on the ceiling, without using chakra. "**Daemon Mask: Fire: Smoke Ring!**" and from his fanged mouth a large ring of smoke billowed forth.

"You named one of your innocence after the Yondaime's technique?" asked Kurenai.

"No, this is the original Hiraishin; that was once a part of the Yondaime, until my father… removed it from himself, and placed it into me, Chain Creator came from the Chishio no Habanero, until my mother removed it from herself, and repeated the process that my father used."

"Y-y-you mean to tell us that your father is _the Yondaime_?" asked all, but Kakashi, Rin, Tsunade, and Jaraiya.

Those four asked "How did you find out?" causing the others to stare at them in shock.

Naruto smirked, before replying, "She's big, she's bad, she swears more than half of Hi no Kuni… and she's the reason my regeneration is stronger than other Uzumaki in existence," the others looked confused, "She's also someone that has been handed down through two previous members of the Uzumaki clan, Maki-sama, Tsunade's grandmother, passed her onto Kushina, my mother, who passed her to me."

Those who knew what he was talking about were wide eyed, and open mouthed, those who didn't were even more confused.

"By the way, those aren't my only innocence," Naruto said after returning to his bed and deactivating the innocence. "**Innocence: Activate!**" The gem from Tsunade's necklace glowed green, and his body transformed so that his torso was a pure white with a green cross surrounding the gem, while it appeared as if it were a jonin flak vest, without the collar, clasps and pockets. "I wonder what it does." He looked at the withering plant near him, he reached out and touched the plant and in a flash of green light the flower was as it had been days ago. "I guess I'll call you it '**Healer's Heart**'"

'Amazing!' was the thought shared by all present.

"That was not what I was expected."

"Huh?" was the reply.

"Healing is a great talent." Naruto murmured.

A tapping sound was heard from the window, every one turned towards it. A small golden orb with a strange pale gold cross on its front, golden wings sprouted from the top of the orbs back, and four tiny golden cone shaped legs were underneath the strange being.

"Timcampy!" was Naruto's shocked cry as he quickly opened the window. "It's so-o-o-o good to see you again!" as he hugged the golden thing to his chest.

"What is that… thing?" screamed Sakura and Ino in unison.

"Be quite you're in a hospital!" chastised the medics in the room.

"This," he said pointing to the golden thing, "is Timcampy, a golem created by an exorcist, my master in the ways of using innocence, General Marian Cross," Naruto explained, before returning his attention back to Timcampy, "Do you have a message for me, or did you just come to visit?" he asked with a smirk at the ending part of the question.

In response to Naruto's question, Timcampy opened its mouth, revealing rows of sharp fangs, a small scroll of rolled parchment wrapped with a gold ribbon, Naruto pitied the poor fool whom Cross cheated out of the solid gold ribbon, slowly ejected itself from the creatures gullet.

Naruto opened the scroll while holding his breath, the note was simple.

Naruto

The time to go for you to join the Dark Order has arrived.

Cross

"Well guess I've got to leave, gomen-ne minna-san, but I've got to do as Cross says, I owe him big time."

"But you can't just leave!" exclaimed those surrounding him.

"Sorry, but I have to."

"But-"

"No, I have to."

"I forbid you from leaving!" said a smirking Tsunade.

"I retire."

"But-"

"No."

: Several hours later-Konohagure no Sato-Front Gates:

Naruto was dressed in his black hooded cloak, black ANBU style pants, and bandage wrapped feet. 'Guess this is good-bye Konoha,' he thought as he traveled through the gate, and Timcampy flew off to join his master, while Naruto headed straight for the order.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Kyubi-no-kage-kitsune does not own D. Gray Man or Naruto. THIS IS FANFICTION!**_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

Emphasized words or statements

"**Demon/Akuma/Summon/Innocence activation call/Really pissed off person/ technique/surprised speaking**"

'_**Demon/Akuma/Summon/Crazy inner person/surprised thinking**_'

**Exorcists…**

**Those chosen by the Gods,**

**They hunt those covered in darkness.**

-First night-

The night was cold, darkness cover the land like a curtain. Light streamed forth from well built houses and small street lamps. The wind sounded like a chilling song. Fog covered the surrounding lights, dancing just out of reach of the small sources of warmth.

In front of an old abandoned brick building two figures in police uniforms were talking. "Hey, did you know that there have been a lot of people that disappeared in this church?" questioned one of the two, a rather portly male. "It's abandoned right now, so travelers with no money sleep here."

"And when they wake up in the morning, the only thing left is their clothes," he continued, "It's cursed, because of the incident two years ago…"

"Moore! A-are we r-really g-going in t-there?"He asked his companion.

His companion turned around and gave him a pointed look. "The citizens have made a lot of complaints about this church," she said looking over her shoulder at the trembling man, "about people disappearing and such."

"I-I k-know, i-it's c-cursed isn't it?" the frightened man asked.

"Charles… are those the words of a cop!" she exclaimed at the black bearded man, "It's probably just a rumor started up by some idiot. Let's check it out and see for ourselves." She said as she covered he long brown hair with her police helmet. "This church is not cursed!"

"A-All right." The man stuttered as the duo walked into the building.

: About an hour later-inside the church ruins-ground floor:

"Wow, it's pretty messed up." Charles said, "I wonder if any travelers really stay here?"

"Gya-a-a-a-a-a-a"

Officer Moore jumped at the sound of her fellow officer screaming. "What is it!" she exclaimed.

"O-on my leg." The frightened man stuttered out.

A very fat cat was rubbing up against his leg. "It's only a cat."

"W-what?"

A loud sound approached."What is that sound?" they asked in unison. They turned to see a flock of screeching bats flying towards them. They tried to avoid it, but a red hand with black finger nails shot out and grabbed Moore.

"A-are you ok, Moore?" Charles asked, but received no answer, "Moore!"

: Abandoned church-another room-a minute or two later:

"Gotcha," a mysterious voice yelled in victory. "I won't let you get away this time." It said, before the bats moved away from the figure enough to show it was a boy in travelers' clothes. "Huh, a human?" the boy asked "what is a human doing here…"

Click! "Damn you…" the cat carrying woman said.

'It's _a cop too?_' the figure thought.

"Who are you?" Moore demanded.

"I'm s-sorry I was too into it and didn't notice you!"

"Huh."

"I was just trying to grab the cat." He said. "I-I'm…um…a traveler."

A chuckling figure sat in the corner, garbed in a black cloak, and baggy black pants, "you sure bagged a big one, didn't ya… eh… Allen?" the figure spoke through its laughter.

: A few moments later-both travelers hand cuffed to the bars in the room-the cloaked one still laughing:

"We weren't aware there were such bad rumors about this place." The first figure, Allen, said as he shifted nervously under the gaze of the female officer. "We came to this town this morning but, while we were walking over here, this cat ate a valuable item of mine," the cloaked figure was still laughing at the situation they were in. "And I was looking for it."

The police officer stared at the handcuffed duo.

"I-it's true!" the non-laughing figure exclaimed, "It's an item I got from my master and I can't afford to lose it!"

"Master?" the officer asked now more interested, "Then, where is he now?"

"Well…Umm…He's…"

"He's in India, he sent him off to join his master's organization." The formerly laughing figure spoke for the first time, since he made his presence known.

"Gya—a—a—a—a—a—a—a—a—a—a!" came a scream from the ground floor. Suddenly the sounds of a gun firing were heard.

"You stay here!" Moore shouted as she ran out of the room and down the staircase. "Whose there!" she yelled as she got to the ground floor, only to be frozen solid by the sight of Charles filled with cannon sized holes. Black stars started to form and the bits of skin she could see, they quickly multiplied, until his entire body was black, he then crumbled into dust. "This is…" she began totally unprepared for something like this. "The rumors are true…" she said as she stepped into the dust from Charles demise. "Wh..at I can't…" she coughed out as two figures appeared behind her, one grabbing her and placing a cloth over her mouth to keep the dust out.

"Don't breathe that dust in, it's poisonous." One figure spoke revealing it to be the traveling apprentice.

"He was killed by an 'Akuma'." The hooded figure spoke.

'_Devil?_' was Moore's final thought as she passed out from the dust she had already inhaled.

: Several hours later-police station:

Moore jolted awake.

"Moore!" another officer called "You're conscious again!"

"Where am I?" the disoriented woman asked.

"The station, come with me!" he exclaimed "Detective, Officer Moore is conscious again."

"Come in!" a voice called from beyond the door they stood in front of.

"By the way Charles…"

"We know… we are interrogating the suspects now."

"What!"

"Their names are Allen Walker, and-"

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Said the still hooded figure.

"Unknown address, underage, and from unknown countries of origin." The obese, smoking detective said. "You did it, didn't you!"

"We told you we didn't!" Allen exclaimed. No longer in the darkness Moore could see that his hair was snow white, and he had a strange scar running from just above his left eye, and ending half way down his cheek. "Why are you so suspicious of us! We just carried an unconscious officer here."

"It's weird that you were in the church in the first place!" grabbing Allen's arm roughly, the accusing tone of the detective made the hooded figure like him less and less each moment. "And besides, look at your hand! It's red, it must be blood!"

"His hand has been that way since he was born detective, that doesn't make us murderers."

When Allen tried to pull his arm out of the detective's grip the black clip-on fingerless glove he wore snapped open, revealing the green crystal cross embedded in the back of his hand. "What…what the hell is this!" trembled out the frightened detective. "Wha the hell are you trying to pull! Doesn't it hurt burning a cross into your hand!" the man shouted "You damn psychopath!" he was practically screaming now, "You're supposed to take care of the body you're parents gave you!"

"Again I repeat his arm has been like that since he was born." The hooded figure said as he pulled off his hood, revealing his hair, red on the right side, blond on the left, and his eyes, sapphire like on the right, and emerald like on the left, whisker marks on both cheeks, and a green cross embedded directly into the center of his fore head, he appeared to be the same age as Allen. "Just like this has been a part of me since day one."

"Sir, they were with me during the incident," spoke Moore as she defended the two teenagers.

"What!"

"Detective, there seems to be a large bullet hole, left where the incident happened." Spoke the nameless officer. "However the boys only had a cat with them." He paused, "At this time we haven't found any weapons of that caliber in the church that are capable of such things."

"Why did you become unconscious? Officer Moore Hesse!" screamed the detective.

"I-I'm sorry."

"I know 'who' the 'criminal' is, or more correctly I know what it is." All eyes except for Naruto's were trained on Allen. "It's called an 'Akuma', Naruto and myself are… what you would call exorcists."

"Don't bother Allen, they won't believe us until we either show them the Akuma or activate our innocence, and I'm not foolish enough to try either method." Naruto said as he knew how people would react to such news.

: Next day-outside of the church:

A group of people were standing outside of the church. "I heard an officer died recently," said one member of the gossiping crowd.

"Yeah, I hear it was pretty bad."

"I guess the rumors were true after all."

"The church is cursed, bad things even happened to Father Mark."

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't speak of this in public but…two years ago, an incident involving a priest and his priestess wife occurred at this church."

: In a poorly lit room:

A strange grey skinned man whose mouth was opened in a permanent fanged grin, with pointed ears, wearing a large tan trench coat, black baggy pants, strange curl tipped shoes, and a large top hat decorated with a blue rose with the thorny stem encircling the place where the brim meets the cylindrical portion, giggled like an asylum escapee. "Everyone is frightened," he spoke with a childish voice, "My precious Akuma, kill more and more and evolve even more." The person he was talking to was a brown haired man in a priest's robes, sitting in a wheelchair, surrounding his eyes were black rings from sleep deprivation.

"Brother?" a feminine voice called out, "I'm home brother." The room began to brighten and the strange man disappeared. "Mark how are you feeling?" the voice called again. Moore stepped into the room.

"Welcome back Moore," Mark said, smiling softly, "Your home early today."

Moore smiles softly on return. "Oh, you still haven't eaten!" she walked over to the tray of untouched food, "Brother, you haven't eaten anything lately. You now you have to start eating." She said with a huff.

"My stomach is full," Mark said as his eyes tuned into slits, "I'm sorry," he said as he eyes returned to normal, "but I'm sure I'll want to eat again soon."

"Alright, don't give up brother! I'm sure that our sister in heaven is wishing for that as well."

Crash!  "I told you to keep that damn cat restrained!" shouted a masculine voice.

"Company?"

"Um…brother…"

: Down stairs-in front of the front door-Allen and cat:

Allen sat dazed after the cat had made another bid for freedom, a picture fell off the wall and hit him on the head.

"What the hell are you doing!" screamed Moore, "I told you not to leave the room!"

"Um…yeah…" the still dazed Allen murmured.

"You were going to the church again, weren't you!"

"Just for a little while!" Allen said as he made a bid for freedom from the female officer.

"No!" Moore yelled as she grabbed his collar.

Both sighed as they remembered what the detective said to them. Though neither liked the idea of having to stay with the other, although Naruto was strangely compliant with the law official,

"Allen do you really think the culprit is an 'Akuma'?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Don't you know that an Akuma is just an imaginary creature that was created by our ancestors, who feared diseases and pain?" Moore said as she looked at Allen from the table in the room he and Naruto were to be held in, "It's only a word, an imaginary thing. They don't exist in reality. I don't believe in curses or Akuma." She frowned as she looked down at the table, "I hate them!"

"The Akuma I'm talking about isn't the Akuma you're talking about."

"What?"

"Akuma is the name of a weapon." Naruto spoke for the first time since he had yelled at Allen for not holding onto the 'accursed cat'. "It's a weapon made by the devil that targets human beings."

"That…is 'Akuma'." Finished Allen. "Normally it takes the form of a human being, so it's hard to tell, but…" the door slammed open and Mark rolled in, his body going haywire.

"Brother! What's wrong?"

Allen and Naruto turned towards the man, Allen's left eye changed until it was solid black with two red rings in it, forming a target shape. He looked at the soul in the man's body and saw it appeared as a crying female corpse like being. '_Akuma!_' he thought, Naruto saw the look on Allen's face and began to move carefully towards the woman kneeling in front of the Akuma.

"My….My stomach…starving…" the Akuma said before screaming, "Let me kill!"

"What?" was all Moore could manage to say as the Akuma revealed its true form, "Brother…" The Akuma was spherical in basic shape; large cannons appeared at odd intervals on its body, and a screaming mask took the place of Marks face, a solid black upside-down five-pointed star appeared in his forehead, black tear marks traveled halfway down the things mask. "What the hell is this…?"

The Akuma fired. Naruto grabbed Moore, and Allen grabbed the bullet headed towards them, as the three were blasted out of the building. Allen shielding the others from the bullet; and Naruto breaking Moore's landing as they crashed into the old church. Naruto was bleeding from the impact. The police noticed the explosion from the other side of the building.

"Are you okay Moore?" Allen asked.

"Y-yeah…" she replied.

"Where are we?"

"The church, we got blown away…" Naruto spoke through gritted teeth as the pain was immense. "Moore can you get off, I think I cracked a rib."

Moore just stared at the large purple bullet that Allen clutched in his hand. She then looks at the cat cradled in his arms as black stars begin to appear, the cat was soon entirely black, it then crumbled into dust."Impossible...you stopped a bullet?" she said as she reached out for the bullet.

"Don't touch…it's a bullet formed from an Akuma's blood. The blood carries a virus that destroys the infected beings, causing them to shatter."

"Can you two get off, I think my rib is cracked and your weight is not doing the poor thing any good."

"Ah…sorry." The two said as they got off the injured male, whom was halfway embedded into the wall.

"What happened to my brother?"

"Moore, the Akuma takes over a body and infiltrates our world. That wasn't Mark. That was an Akuma that killed Mark, and took over his corpse."

"My brother…was killed?"

Naruto grabbed Moore and pulled her behind him, "Here it comes…" was all he managed to say before the Akuma burst into view.

"What the hell are you guys doing here!" the detective yelled.

"Detective!"

"Shit! What the hell is that! Shoot it! I don't know what it is but is seems dangerous."

"You can't kill it with guns…run away now!"

The Akuma turned towards the group of police, "Stop it…" murmured Moore. The Akuma opened fire on the police, completely obliterating them.

Moore began to shout at the Akuma, Allen told her it was useless trying to talk to an Akuma.

"It's not doing this because it wants to…it is programmed to act as a weapon so it can evolve-"

"It's just a killing machine."

"No."

"An Akuma is a living weapon that has a soul implemented in it," Naruto said.

"That soul is controlled by the creator."

"A person who has no faith in life,"

"That hates their appearance,"

"And who hates to face reality."

"It is frustration of the soul that becomes the source of energy that drives an Akuma to evolve," Naruto and Allen said picking up where the other left off.

"Even in that Akuma, a soul has been implemented."

Allen then explained how an Akuma was created to Moore, and memories of who the Akuma's soul probably was filled her mind. She told them her theory.

"A priest that cursed the gods…it probably appeared then…'The Creator'"

Allen walked toward the Akuma; he spoke in a clear decisive voice, "The cross that lives within me…it's time to unleash your power to destroy darkness." The cross in Allen's hand began to glow, the glow traveled up his arm till it reached his shoulders and energy spikes formed and extended past out about three inches. The arm transformed into a large segmented conical triangle with a large curved claw attached to it, green fire danced on his shoulder. "May your soul be saved…you poor Akuma." He jumped and sliced the Akuma in two, "Rest in peace."

The tortured soul slowly changed into a smiling beauty, the soul faded, and spoke, "Thank you."

"I wonder if they were able to go to God." Moore said.

"I bet they did." Allen replied.

"They did…the Shinigami took her soul upwards, not downwards." Naruto said. The others looked towards him, only to see a person with a strange mask like face, pale and hollow cheeked, a black visor covering its eyes, and fangs where teeth should be, the mask smiled when Moore gasped.

"Scary looking isn't he?" Allen asked the officer. "Naruto you're freighting her."

"Not my fault it looks like this," he replied as his face returned to normal.

Moore looked confused, until Naruto tapped the cross in his forehead, then a question came to her. "Shinigami?" she asked.

"The ruler and judge of dead," Naruto answered, "Shinigami-sama is a fickle one, but he does his job."

"We've got to go soon," Allen said as the sun began to rise.

"See ya round…Moore." Naruto called over his shoulder as he placed his hood back in place, as he walked away.

The two boys walked away thinking of the scenario that they would have to end, the one created by the 'Millennium Earl'.


End file.
